Conversations in The Cage
by BohemianButterfly1887
Summary: Sam has escaped, just barely alive and well but escaped nonetheless. Which leaves Adam, Michael, and Lucifer to sort out their own problems while trapped together in the cage. Rated M for sibling feels, strong language at time, some sexual content, and maybe I'll be adding more mayhem as the story goes on.
1. Adam and Steve

**Chapters are and will be mostly short because I suck at this.**

**I don't own any of these things. Just writing about it.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this :)**

* * *

If there was anything that Lucifer was never allowed to live down, it's the fact that Sam Winchester overpowered him with his love for Dean. Stupid Winchesters and their happy memories together in that damn car. Lucifer was sure he had Sam, was sure he had everything under control and that everything could go according to plan but now he didn't even have Sam's body or soul, thanks to Dean's six winged companion and the horseman Death. So now, he was stuck down there once again and it was worse this time because Michael was with him. He didn't want to spend an eternity like this, having to see the one person he felt betrayed by the most. It didn't help that Adam was a separate entity now and that Michael refused to torture him. It was fair, he supposed. Adam did do everything he was told and just sort of went with the plan, poor ignorant bastard.

Adam mostly stayed silent, staying out of the brother's quarrel because it wasn't his place to step in but after nearly a year of listening to them bicker and literally try to rip each other's wings out, Adam Milligan had enough.

"Do you two ever stop?!" He snapped finally, standing from where he was sitting at the edge of the cage.

Lucifer took one step towards Adam but Michael stood between them, "Adam stay out of this."

"Oh look. It's Adam and Steve, how romantic." Lucifer nearly spat before going to the other side of the cage, "Go ahead. Have your post fight angry sex. I'll cover my ears, close my eyes, and count to twenty. Maybe only ten."

Michael growled, "Leave Adam out of this…"

And then it began again, the fighting both being physical and verbal. Adam sighed and slid down to the floor, wondering if his brothers will come get him. He was pretty bad to them…saying they weren't family to him. He was awful, why should they rescue him? He deserved his fate, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He just wished they would come get him, come treat him like family again. He would nearly do anything to have a family again but he kept that to himself because who knows what those two would do if they learned Adam would do anything? Oh right. Lie to him, possess him, and then have him wake up here without much explanation. Perfect.

Adam just wanted his mom back. That was the bottom line of it and this was his reward instead. He shouldn't have expected anything but he did and he kicked himself for it every single day he was in there. Finally, the sound of a much needed pause filled the air as Michael went to stand by Adam. Lucifer huffed and went off to the opposite side, ignoring the fact the other two existed for a few moments.

Adam looked up and swallowed before talking, "…you okay?"

Michael didn't answer. He never did because he didn't want Adam to know how he was feeling. Nobody really ever asked how he was, how he felt, and so he bottled it up. This was how most of their days ended, silence and hurt feelings. Adam didn't even want to think about what they would start fighting about tomorrow. That was the last thing he needed, them fighting again. If only they could-

"We can't reconcile, Adam." Michael said, as if he read his mind.

The bastard probably did.

"Why? Because of fate? You two are brothers…family…" He said

"Yeah. How did that go for you, Winchester?" Lucifer asked, facing him now.

"It's Milligan." He said as he stood, hands balled into fists.

"What? Not man enough to admit the truth? Shame. Guess we'll have to wait until you grow a pair, Winchester."

Adam glared, "You listen here, you fork tongued sorry son of a bitch. I messed up and I will admit every mess I made. I will admit that I was a complete ass to my brothers and that I endangered them and the whole world for my mother. I get what I did and I'll owe up to it. You won't even do that now. Now that it's all over, you refuse to just talk it out. Well throwing punches isn't going to solve anything either!"

"Adam…" Michael stood tall, wings slightly spread.

"No, no. He has a compelling point. Do own up to your mistakes, your highness." Lucifer said, hissing the ss.

Michal lunged at him then and the fighting began. Adam slid down the wall, closed his eyes, and waited.

Why did he even bother?


	2. Quiet

So that last review made me make an inhuman noise. Because I had just posted it this morning and there's already a nice review on it. Constructive cricism is always welcome anyhow...but it was still nice to see.

**I don't own this stuff.**

**You guys know.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Things were unusually quiet for a change, not that Adam could complain. He was a bit worried at this point, it having been a few days since they last went at each other. Lucifer sat on one side of the cage, Michael on the other, and it was as if nobody else existed. The silence, however, was just as maddening as the fighting. Something seemed off with the two of them and then when Adam saw the mess of feathers on the floor he understood. Not because he wanted to but because he had been with these two for so long already…

"So you two will rip each other's wings out unless they're actually falling out?" Adam asked

"It's not molting…sometimes wings will fall out to make room for color changes…" Michael said

"Just say it like it is, Mickey. You're going into heat because it's just our time of the month." Lucifer said

"As if you're not…" The older archangel sighed

"I thought only females went into heat?" Adam asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"We don't have one assigned gender Milligan.." Lucifer said matter-of-fact before adding, "Damn wings are killing me.."

Adam sat next to Michael then as a few more feathers fell out.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You offer to be bitch, Milligan?"

"No," Adam glared. "I'm offering to help him with the pain. You're on your own…"

"You have such a hard-on for Michael…" He grumbled.

Adam ignored him, "Well?"

"Touching wings is reserved for mates only…" Michael replied after a few moments of silence.

"In other words: no touchy or he'll mess all over himself." Lucifer sort of added.

"Do you ever shut up?" Adam sighed

"Please just shut up…both of you…"

"It's amazing how you talk so much with Michel's cock shoved so far down your throat."

"At least he's not made me his bitch."

"You motherfu-" "Enough!"

And that was enough, according to not only Michael but the other two as well. Silence fell between the three of them, each in their own corners again. Of course, Lucifer didn't stay quiet for long. He didn't have it in him, really.

"I still find it amusing." He said

Silence.

"You could cut the sexual tension with a knife."

Silence.

"Oh come on. You two are no fun. Bicker. Fuck. Do something. It's too quiet in here." Lucifer said

"Why do people think we're together or in love or in lust with each other? I should be mad. Really livid, actually." Adam said

"Okay, bicker it is."

"I gave you-" "Nothing! You gave me nothing, Michael! You took everything and in return I got to go to hell and be stuck with you two!"

"It could be worse." Michael said

"How can this be worse?!"

In unison, Michael and Lucifer both said "Purgatory." They stared at each other before looking away. Michael wrapped his wings around his body and turned away from them. Lucifer sighed and turned away. Adam's eyebrows knitted together, what the hell just happened?

"Hey uh…can I ask you something?" He finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"You're always so forward and bitchy, just out with it Winchester." Lucifer quipped

"Alright…" Adam sighed, "Have you two ever considered trying to make up? I mean…it's not going to be easy but…what if you talked about your feelings?" He suggested, just trying to help.

And again in unison, "no." Lucifer snorted before continuing, "What is this, therapy? Is that all this was supposed to be? The cage, correctional therapy."

"It wasn't meant to be that way…you could have stayed." Michael said, sitting up a bit straighter and unwrapping his wings.

"No Michael…I really couldn't have. They're all flawed but loved. What's my flaw, loving dad too much?"

Adam sighed…here they go again with the bickering but this was different. It wasn't the usual name calling, Enochian/Latin-ridden mess of things. There was sincere pain and they were actually sort of addressing it with just words and it was nice but sort of scary. Certainly interesting to watch to Adam because they were usually not even looking in the same direction of each other, they even denied they were related but not here.

"If you loved dad, you would have done anything for him. You would have surrendered your feelings." Michael glared slightly.

"Oh? Like you did? Daddy's number one soldier left to rot in the cage with his abomination of a brother, the brother who rebelled and fell, who did all wrong. Really paid off there, Mickey."

Michael's glare worsened in response before he closed his eyes, head leaning against the wall.

"…sorry for asking…"

"Shut up Milligan," Lucifer nearly growled.

And shut up he did…they all did, the silence resuming once more. It would be like this for the next couple of weeks until they had finished losing feathers….or at least Adam hoped that was how this would end because he sort of really missed the bickering. As much as he hated to even think of these next three words, Lucifer was right. It was too quiet in there.


	3. Bigger Than His

**I'm about to rip my hair out.**

**Sorry it's so short.**

**812 words. **

**I hope to make the next chapter longer but I was a bit mentally blocked while trying to write this.**

**Hope you guys like it all the same.**

**I own nothing except the computer that I typed this up on and the bag of oreos I ate while writing.**

* * *

The two of them had 'resumed activity' after they had finished their mating cycle. Apparently it was very painful if you didn't mate and Ada thought that was cruel. Then he remembered his mother having a heating pad on her abdomen and thought nothing else of it.

"You know, his ego isn't any bigger than yours. You two, your-dad-forbid-it, do have things in common. You're siblings, it happens." Adam said

Lucifer snapped his fingers and now Adam couldn't talk, "Isn't he more endearing this way?"

"Give him his voice back, brother." Michael sighed

"It's so much…fine. Don't look at me like that." He sighed, annoyed as he snapped his fingers again.

"You son of a-" "No, nope…I can't do it. My patience is running thin with him, Michael." He said as he snapped his fingers again.

"He hasn't done anything wrong." The older brother said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's trying to get us to kiss and make up and I refuse to bend over and kiss your ass."

"I'm not asking you to and neither is he but…but maybe it's time we…" Michael swallowed and looked away.

"We what? We go back to being brothers? Yeah, sorry. It doesn't work that way. You kind of threw being my big brother away when you locked me here the first time."

"I didn't want to!" Michael nearly shouted.

This actually startled Lucifer and made Adam quiver. Michael hadn't really raised his voice like that since they had been trapped in the cage together.

"Then why? Because you're a good son? How about being my brother instead of his son, did you ever think about doing that? No, because you needed daddy's approval. Well guess what? I'm here and God isn't!" Lucifer replied, more wounded than loudly.

Michael just stared at him for a moment, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I never wanted to be forced into picking side. You couldn't leave it alone! You were jealous and angry because all the attention wasn't on you anymore, because you had to sacrifice some of your humility and pride for the humans. I know they are flawed, I know they make mistakes; I know they have messed up the earth, and that they are vile creatures! But do you think that if I had an honest choice, I would not have chosen you? You're my brother and I raised you. I took care of you in ways nobody could understand. I think we can call it even." Michael said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So raising me was like hell, hm? Is that what you think?"

"Lucifer."

"Don't 'Lucifer' me. I'm done with you and I wish I would've killed you when I had the chance but I couldn't."

"Why? That's what we're supposed to do. We are supposed to fight."

"But you're my brother!" Lucifer shouted.

Adam sat there in silence, his inability to talk leaving him no choice. He couldn't even think of anything he would want to say at this point, anyways. Although he was a little pissed off that he was forgotten. Again. What was it about older brothers and their quarreling that made them forget Adam? Or was Adam the ditchable prom date? He didn't want to think about that.

"It is so much more than the humans. You made your choice; you cast me down without batting one of your many eyes. I swore loyalty to you and you betrayed me, degraded me. I wanted to be just like you…so perfect, so important…is that such a crime that I had to be punished this way?" Lucifer asked as he punched the side of the cage.

The crack was large but it went away quickly.

"You were the most beautiful of us all. You were flawless, just as I had wanted you to be. I wanted to give you everything but I couldn't because I never had a choice."

"Oh boo-hoo. Take it out on your lover…I'm finished listening to you." Lucifer said as he snapped his fingers, Adam getting his voice back.

He still stayed silent as the brothers took to opposite sides of the cage because what could you say after that?

Nothing.


	4. Doctor Milligan

**It's been a while, hasn't it? SO sorry and the chapter isn't very long...I'll make up for it in length of the next chapter. I hope I get that out soon...gah, guys I'm sorry! Life happens though...**

* * *

Adam finally had enough, standing and walking over to Lucifer. Michael watched him carefully, curious as to what stupid move he would make now.

"You feel betrayed, yeah?" Adam asked

"Not your business, Winchester."

"It's Milligan! And I have had enough of you two arguing and literally ripping feathers out!" Adam shouted

Lucifer pinned him to the wall, Michael standing tall now.

"You aren't going to play doctor Milligan, M.D. You don't know the half of our problems and so don't you even pretend to, Winchester." He growled before dropping him and turning to face Michael.

"You want to play doctor? Figure out his daddy issues but stay the fuck away from me, Winchester." Lucifer narrowed his eyes as he spoke.

"It's still Milligan because I refuse to be lumped in with Dean and Sam." He said as he stood up straighter.

Poor Adam at 6'1" while Michael and Lucifer were 7, 8 feet tall had tried to stand up as straight as he could against these taller beings. He crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at Lucifer and it began. They just stood there, glaring at each other and waiting to see who would blink first. It was utterly childish but they didn't pay too much mind to that, still glaring at each other.

"I can do this for months, Milligan."

"I don't need to blink, diablo. I'm dead, technically."

"Touche."

Michael sighed as he shook his head, returning to his corner. They were going to be at this forever and he knew it. What made him curious was why Adam was so interested in them and their issues. Had they driven him to a point of madness or was he genuinely curious? Certainly Adam Milligan wasn't concerned because Michael had used him and he was aware he was doing it when he did the using. He lied to him, or made Zachariah lie to him, and he did everything in his power to get Adam to say yes. Upon doing so, he had made false promises and he was just about as bad as Lucifer, he concluded. Except, apparently, Lucifer doesn't tell lies but that's the biggest lie of them all. Michael knew Lucifer very well.

He had raised him from when he was a fledgling to the fall. He had begun to withdraw from everybody at some point, hurting Michael in the process. He wouldn't ever let onto that, however. Lucifer wouldn't have the satisfaction of knowing he deeply wounded his older brother. Adam had burned a line between them before sighing and leaning against a wall.

He crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke. "So…this is a place where you two can tell each other anything…you two should be able to, anyways. Let's start with Lucifer."

"No, please. Age before beauty." Lucifer replied.

Michael growled slightly at that.

"Michael then…just…begin and let it out."

Easier said than done, that was something anybody there in that cage could understand. Michael finally took a deep breath before he began talking. Everything had pretty much come out and he hadn't meant for it to be that way but he felt like Adam genuinely wanted to hear his side of things and so he began.

"Alright…I'm upset at you for leaving. You didn't even try to stay and you knew. You knew dad would make me cast you down but you went ahead anyways because you wanted to be free. Free from us…from me."

"It wasn't like that at all. I love my brothers, including you. I couldn't agree with him, I didn't conform as easily as you did. I refused to give in to the humans…it had nothing to do with you. You always think it's you but princess, the universe doesn't revolve around you." Lucifer said

Michael growled, "I never said it did. I'm not the one with narcissistic personality issues."

"I do not have…hm." Lucifer glared.

"Your ego is very inflated. I thought you never lied, brother."

Adam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going absolutely nowhere.

"Alright, what are you two most afraid of?"

"I fear nothing." Michael said

"Oh come on, you're alive. You exist, you have to fear something."

Silence fell between them but this time it was very uncomfortable and a little frustrating. Michael stared at a small crack in the floor.

"I'm scared that I'm wrong…" Lucifer said, realizing his brother needed a slight push.

It made both Michael and Adam look at him, both equally surprised if Michael wasn't a little more shocked than Adam.

"I'm scared that I'm wrong and that all of this is worth nothing. I've always thought they were murderous…a mistake. I got jealous and created the first murderer…and a small part of me wonders if I am wrong about humans, if this is wrong. Don't get me wrong, I still hate all of you." He said to Adam, "but I don't want this all to be for nothing…to be a huge mistake. I stand by what I said, though and I stand by my emotions and what I've done."

"I suppose I'm scared of losing my brothers to the humans…I lost you, in a way, and Gabriel sided with humanity…now Castiel is with those Winchesters and I don't have a good feeling about it…my family is slowly dying out and there's nothing I can do."

"That's not true. You always had the answers." Lucifer said

"This time I don't. I wish I did but I don't."

They shared a look then before looking away and glaring at different parts of the cage. Adam sighed, it was progress at least. He would give them that.

"Are we done here, doctor Milligan?" Lucifer practically spat.

"Yeah, sure…" He said, going back to his corner.

And progress he would take.


	5. Trapped

**Feels ahead. I love how much people are enjoying this, honestly. **

**I don't own Supernatural nor do I own Adam or Lucifer or Michael or the cage. I just like to take them and make bad things happen to them.**

* * *

He was like a pathetic animal in a cage, rattling a plastic cup against the bars. This was not a plastic cup though and he was not rattling it against the bars. He was trying to break them with an angel blade but the damn thing just kept snapping. Soon the fragments were all he had left.

"Already tried that." Lucifer said

"Why didn't you tell me before I broke the blade?" Adam glared slightly.

"We don't get the HBO channel in the cage and well, I'm bored."

Adam growled slightly, throwing the fragments to the floor and sitting down in his corner as they made a loud clinking sound.

"I think you hurt his feelings." Michael said

"I think nobody asked you." Lucifer retorted

"I can't wait to get out of here…" Adam muttered, the words just sort of tumbling out of his lips.

Lucifer laughed, he sincerely laughed. Adam stood, "what is so funny?"

"You are trapped and your so called brothers are never going to come back and 'save you.' You're so pathetic, Milligan. You even fell for his tricks and now you won't ever see your mother again.

Even though it really hurt his hand, Adam punched him. Not even Michael had seen that one coming the two of them standing there in silence as Adam grasped his hand, glaring at Lucifer.

"You just hit me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?" Adam sneered.

He narrowed his eyes, pinning him to the wall as he practically pressed his lips up to his ear.

"You listen, Adam…this is my house and I don't appreciate you trying to break my stuff…let alone shove your nose where it doesn't belong. You always push and push and I am so ready to just pull you apart, piece by piece." He said, hissing the word 'piece' before pulling away.

"Are we understood?"

"You don't scare me."

Michael stood then, slipping between the two of them as he said, "Brother no."

Lucifer stared at him for a moment before saying, "you called me brother."

All anger from before had melted against the cold exterior of the cage. His annoyance turned into sadness and curiosity quickly before he simply backed away. With back facing them, Lucifer sat in a corner of the cage.

"Is he going to be okay?" Adam asked in a hushed tone.

"Can still hear you, jackass."

"He'll be okay…" Michael sighed, "He just needs a moment…"

"What part of 'can still hear you, jackass' did you both misunderstand?"

"The part where I don't give a damn." Michael replied before going back to his own corner.

If Adam could condense this cage, he would, make it smaller so that they were closer together. He wasn't really sure that would do much of anything at this point, however, because there was just too much damage. There were so many words they weren't saying and there certainly was something neither brother was talking about but he couldn't push because that's truly all he had been doing. He had been caught up in the fishbowl effect of being stuck in such a confined space with two other beings for so long. So, for once in a really long time, Adam just shut up.

He stayed quiet even as the other two argued, holding an air of indifference. There was a numbness inside of him waking up and coming alive at the realization that Lucifer was, damn him, he was right. Adam wasn't Sam, for starters. He had no bonds with Dean; he hadn't lived with him or grew up with him. So, Dean wasn't going to do anything simply because Dean probably didn't care. He had begun to treat Adam like family, however, so the possibility of being forgotten seemed just as likely. Sam was Sam and Sam had a whole world of problems to sort through. All in all, the brothers didn't seem to have time to come save him.

The only connection he had to those two people was John Winchester, a man who left him and his mother too often. He didn't explain anything, he didn't tell them the truth, he was the reason Adam had been dead in the first place. He was scared, lonely, terrified, sad, and naïve. It reminded him of a quote he had read in a book in high school, "The loneliest moment in someone's life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly." He did stare blankly, his silence eventually getting the attention of the other two beings. Lucifer was about to make a sarcastic comment about how he finally got his head out of Michael's ass when he saw the very thing that he had hoped to never see in someone so young and hopeful.

The thing nobody tells you when you're growing up is that your siblings are people. You see them as your sibling; you see them as someone who is supposed to be there for you and nurture you. Children are allowed to be selfish because it helps them form their personality, who they are going to be in the world. Sometimes that selfishness outstays its welcome, however, and lately Adam had been incredibly selfish. The thing nobody tells you when you're growing up is that when your siblings leave, they truly are just gone. Adam Milligan never had brothers, just a mother, and she was dead so what was the point? The light in his eyes, that hopeful spark, it was gone and all that was left to look at was a man. A tired, lonely, sad, horrified man who realized his reality was being trapped.

Which reminded him of dialogue from the movie Psycho, _sometimes we deliberately step into those traps_.** I was born in mine, I don't mind it anymore**_. Oh, but you should. You should mind it. _**Oh I do but I say I don't. **

"Adam?"

"Just leave me alone…" Adam replied, leaning against the solid wall, eyes closed now. He felt cold and it wasn't the cage that was making him this way.

"You broke him." Michael said

"I know…" was all Lucifer said.

Alone, yes. Adam was very alone and he was never going to get out of the cage because he was trapped. He was born into this trap, the man telling him lies. He should have known something was awfully wrong when that 67 Impala stopped roaring up the street and into his driveway. He shouldn't have bought into the baseball games and apple pie sort of life. If he did ever get out, he was going to have to do it himself. Because Adam was alone but not the usual alone. This is the kind of alone that leaves you so empty that even a soul couldn't fill the empty spaces. The feeling of what was once warmth and life is gone, all hope drained completely. In a sense, we're all alone and Adam used to accept that but not now. Not ever.

He didn't want to be trapped. He was silent for the longest time, the brothers falling back into their argumentative state. He ignored it, eyes closed. He wanted to be dead, to rest, to be back in heaven where at least the illusion was better than the reality because the illusion is always better. There was no way out besides to break the seals, he knew that, and nobody would be ballsy enough to try against Sam and Dean Winchester. Adam wrapped his arms around himself, beginning to shiver. He didn't understand why this was happening until a thought made him sit up, eyes wide.

The brothers stopped arguing and looked at him, curious. Adam swallowed and stared at them both.

"I need the truth."

"What if I don't want to give you the truth?" Michael asked.

"Am I alive?"

Silence.

"Am I alive? Technically, am I alive?"

Michael sighed, "Well…technically…yes."

More silence and then, "I could die down here and you weren't going to tell me."

"Adam."

"Don't Adam me! I have had enough of being the punchline to everybody's joke, of being treated like this fragile human. You know how I died? I died being eaten by ghouls and it was probably the most horrifying thing I will ever have had to live through, or so I thought. But, oh now. Now I can die and you were just going to pretend it couldn't happen. Well you know what? Fuck you and your brother and this cage because I am done. Sort out your own problems."

Adam turned away from them, having zipped up his hoodie when the hood up now. He had his back to them, eyes closed once again. Not only was he trapped, he was trapped alive and the worst part was the reality of this very fact, a reality of the very fact of Adam himself.

Nobody gave a damn.


	6. Damage Done

**_lorriesherbert asked: "_**So, can Adam die of old

age in the Cage, then? Or is it just a physical harm kind of deal? How many Hell years have they been down there anyway?" **_Well…I think of it as more of a physical harm kind of deal. Time is very different in Hell than it is on Earth and so if he was going to die of old age, he would already be dead. Which leads me to answer the next question: According to the wiki (and apparently this changes quite a bit because nobody can make up their mind…but for now), he's been there for approximately 630 years. Another detail is that Michael sort of is protecting him by still using him as a vessel while in the cage but well…this is my story. I'm just kind of winging it as I go. I figured including Adam might help bring peace to the fact that nobody is ever going to see him again. _**

**_I read the reviews to this story quite often. It reminds me I have an actual reason to update this story and I'm glad you guys still like it because I'm so self-conscious about this story. Writing is hard._**

"Adam?" Michael asked as he sat next to him.

Adam still wouldn't talk, wouldn't speak. He simply kept his head down and didn't bother anymore. There was no point anymore, no reason to fight or to keep fighting. It was over.

"Look…I know you were lied to. I know I'm probably not the patron saint you thought I was…that the angels weren't what you thought they would be. You were raised into religion and you were taught something before it was completely ripped out from underneath you…but I'm going to get you out of here…look at me." He said and Adam did, blue eyes locking onto him.

"I promise I'm getting you out of here." Michael said

"You can't even get yourself out…" He said before turning away from him. "It's no use. Might as well get comfortable…"

A sigh escaped the archangel's lips before he stood and left Adam alone. That was a bridge well burned and all that was left was a man covered in the scars from the fire.

"Just leave him alone, Mikey. He doesn't want the help." Lucifer said

"I don't need your advice. He'd be okay if you kept your mouth shut."

"Oh, of course it's my fault."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Michael growled, looking at his younger brother.

"You blame everything on me. Always have, always will. Guess I'm just the perfect little scapegoat for you." Lucifer retorted, standing up as tall as he could.

"I can't believe you're making this about yourself."

"You care for him." Lucifer stated

"I do not."

"Don't lie to me, I can see straight through you brother."

Michael glared, "drop it…"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll make you."

"Do you ever think that maybe Adam is your fault? You're the one that possessed him."

"Shut up."

"I mean, yeah…you did need the okay to do so but you found a Winchester that let you ride him and you rode him hard. He was your way out, the only way you figured you could take me down but that didn't go according to plan. If you had gotten Dean like you were supposed to, we wouldn't be here. Did you ever think that maybe Adam is your fault? But you're not going to take the blame, are you Michael?"

He stayed quiet, fists clenching and unclenching. Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest, smirking slightly. Finally, everything just sort of came out all at once. The everything that created the most deafening silence.

"You're an abomination and I don't know why I tried to reconcile with you!" Michael snapped

"Oh, I'm the abomination?"

"Gabriel was right about you…"

"You have no right to talk to me about Gabriel." Lucifer hissed

"Feeling guilty?" Michael smirked

"You don't know how I feel about that! I didn't want to do that! Gabriel was my brother and I taught him everything he knew. I loved him more than I ever loved you and I had to kill him because fate only left him with a choice. He chose humanity and he was going to get in the way. If you would have just listened to me in the beginning, we wouldn't have gotten that far. I wouldn't have to see it every time I close my eyes…the fear in his eyes, the sadness, and the heavy burden of his entire weight falling on me as I had to lay him down. His imprint in the ground, the very wings I remember helping him fly with and the very ones he was embarrassed about because they were a golden brown instead of white like yours. It was the first time I had seen him in millions of years and I killed him. I get to be wrong, I get to hold my mistakes, I get to remember killing my younger brother, and I will not listen to you throw this burden back at me again and again. I do not need help with hurting over this, Michael." Lucifer said before turning his back to Michael.

"…brother, I-" "I hate you."

That was the last spoken word for the next few months. Both brothers turned away from each other and headed for their corners. The only sound left in the cage was Adam sometimes gasping awake from a horrible nightmare.

The silence that filled in a larger gap of lost time.


End file.
